The periodontal health of employed U.S. adults is being studied in collaboration with Dr. Richard C. Oliver of the University of Minnesota. The collaboration has resulted in several publications and will result in several more. The overall description of periodontal conditions is complete and published. The association between sociodemographic variables and periodontal status is complete and submitted for publication. A study developing a model to predict groups at high risk to have periodontal destruction is also complete. Additional studies will soon be started. Additional periodontal studies were conducted in collaboration with other NIDR staff. A study of the prevalence of juvenile periodontitis U.S. children aged 14 to 17 years, using data from the 1986 NIDR Survey of Children is nearly complete. A study of variations in the periodontal health of older Americans among different sociodemographic groups is nearing completion. The study is using data from the 1985 National Survey of Oral Health in U.S. Employed Adults and Seniors conducted by the NIDR. Associations between periodontal health status and selected sociodemographic characteristics among U.S. seniors are being analyzed. Periodontal conditions included in the study are gingival bleeding, gingival recession, loss of attachment and pocket depth. Sociodemographic characteristics are age, gender, race, years of education, household income, dental insurance coverage, and the interval since the person's last visit to a dentist.